


What the World Calls Romance

by lilyleia78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can be romantic, if romance is what Cas needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the World Calls Romance

Sam is laughing almost too hard to speak, but eventually Dean is able to make out the sentence, "Not a romantic bone in your body."

He's mildly offended. Dean is all kinds of romantic: Sam's never seen him in action is all. It's not like he turns any of that romantic energy on his brother, whatever crazy fans (::coughBeckycough::) on the forums think. "Show's what you know. Cas," he says, gesturing to the pile of limbs and hair on the floor that is his little brother. "Back me up here."

Cas turns his gaze, which had been bemused and directed at Sam, toward Dean and it turns guilty. "I concur with Sam," he says quietly. This sets off a new round of giggling from his asshole brother and Cas tips his head back in that direction like Sam laughing like a toddler is the most interesting thing ever.

Dean doesn't like it on a variety of levels, but he focuses on the easiest. "Excuse me?"

Cas sighs like dealing with humans is so difficult and turns back to Dean with a shrug. "You have many strengths, Dean, romance is just not one of them."

And actually, that kind of hurts. Dean knows he's not conventionally romantic, but he'd thought....

Sam has somehow managed to get himself under control, his breathing is still ragged but he finds breath enough to twist the knife. "Dean, I know you think sharing pie and a tumble in the back of the Impala is the height of romance, but the rest of society has different ideas."

"Well, I don't give a shit about the ideas of the rest of society," Dean snarls at his brother, but his eyes are on Castiel.

"That's wise," Castiel says with a nod, "different societies have different ideas of romance and it would be difficult to conform to all of them."

Dean's not really listening. He really doesn't give a shit what society considers romantic, but he does care about Cas. The idea that maybe he hasn't been properly expressing that to the angel is a bit disturbing. "What's considered romantic in angel society?" he asks, ignoring the way Sam suddenly gets quiet below them.

"Acknowledgment," Cas answers without judgment, and that lack of reproach gives Dean the courage to do what he does next.

He takes a step forward and then another and another until Cas is barely a breath away from him. Then he takes one more and cups Cas's face gently in his hands.

Dean's eyes fall shut and he closes the last few inches between them, feathering kisses across Cas's face - mouth, cheeks, eyes, jaw. "I love you, Cas," he whispers and then he pulls back to repeat it, louder this time and with eyes wide open. "I love you, Cas."

Cas's smile is wide and joyous when he answers, "I love you too, Dean."

Somewhere at their feet Sam sighs like a giant girl and says, "I take it all back. That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen."

That's pretty much all Dean can take of that and he kicks his brother without letting Cas go. "Bitch."

Sam starts laughing again and Cas is still smiling, and Dean thinks this is what his Heaven will be like if he ever gets back there. Through his laughter, Sam answers, "Romantic jerk."


End file.
